YuGiOh Duel Warriors-The Paladin Order
by PPaladin
Summary: Well, it all started one afternoon, while I was talking with one of my friends about how it would be like if the main protagonist in YuGiOh was a girl. One month later, I came up with this fic. The life of the 16-year-old Ishira Yuria will change forever from the time she conducts that Destiny Draw, and takes a lead role in a battle as ancient as the Duel Monster spirits. Have fun!
1. Episode 1-Evo for Evolution

**Note**: I take the initiative that YGO creators hadn't take for five f*****g arks and having my main character a girl. Enjoy!

**Note2**: I am using some fan-made cards, on duels duelists start with 8000 LP and some card effects are kinda twisted. I am also introducing 1 new kind of Special Summon, and Numbers, Signer Dragons and Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon's family are just ordinary monsters.

I don't come from an English-speaking country so I am sorry for Grammar and Vocabulary errors

I don't own YuGiOh, if I did; this was going to be a TV series.

**Episode 1 – Evo for Evolution.**

Ishira Yuria woke up and wore her academy suit. She placed her deck in the special case in her belt. Then she went to the bathroom to get ready. After three months of rest, time for her first day in her Duel School, and wanted everything to be perfect. So she stuffed her Duel Disk, lunch and everything else needed in her bag.

She was 16, tall, slim and fit with long blonde-brown hair. Nobody could say she was a pro duelist, but she was quite good. Unfortunately, she hadn't had any Evo monsters in her deck, but she didn't care. She was on her classes Top 10, and pleased with it.

She ate quickly her breakfast and started walking to school. In the route, she met up with Yachiro Kurosatsu, a childhood friend of hers. He was also tall and slim, with short black hair, wearing glasses.

-Hey Ishira! He yelled. Ready for another school year?

-Not really to be perfectly honest.

-Why so? You love Duel School, after all. You have friends and people to talk with and duel, you are not like me, who is bullied by 65% of the students.

-True, but it is just another boring school year. Nothing new or exciting to happen. The good thing is that it passes without even realising.

-Are you trying to challenge the fates by reciting a typical cliche line of the main character in order to be caught in supernatural happenings and make the school year less boring?

-These things happen only in fiction Yachiro. Not real life...

-How do YOU know that the world we live in is not a fictional one? Probably coming from the mind of a random nerd who loves card games in the actual real world?  
-Yachiro I am pretty sure you can skip school today. You are having a mental breakdown.

-Hey, Ishira, Yachiro! Over here! They heard a girl's voice.

They reached the school yard, and Ishira caught a glimpse of her best friend, Arianna Shi'ura, a tall, blonde 17-year old girl waving her hand at her.

-Hi Arianna! How are you doing? Asked Yachiro.

-Look! I got an Evo monster! She told them, showing an azure card, in a color brighter than the one Ritual Monsters have. It is called "Wyrmistress, the Aetheral Queen of Dragons".

-Wow! Said Yachiro. It is like super-rare! Where did you get it?

-I found it in a booster pack last night. I can't wait to summon this baby!

-Well, good luck with that, said Ishira, cuz you need to tribute 1 Level 8 Wyrm-type or Dragon-type monster to summon it, and you don't even have Wyrms or Dragons in your deck. You are pure Fairy-type.

-Too bad... Yachiro, do you want this? Since you have a Dragon and Warrior-type deck, it must be fitting.

-Nah, she is just a rare card. My deck is good enough even without it..

Suddenly, they heard a bell ringing.

-Ok, time for school. See' ya on the Dueling Fields, said Arianna, walking away.

-Ok then, Yachiro, let's go.

The school hours passed quickly. The new teachers and new principal introduced themselves and, to celebrate the new school year, they let students wander in the courtyard and do some free duels.

After a while, Ishira caught a glimpse of Yachiro dueling Jack Gerenzo, a school bully, who acquires the trump cards of duelist that bet them. Ishira runs by their side.

-Now, Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon, attack him directly with Dark Abyss Burst

The dragon shooted a pillar of dark red flames, hitting Yachiro.

Yachiro's LP 200/0

-Ok scum, bet is a bet. Gimme your Felgrand!

-Wait! Yelled Ishira. Jack, duel me first, then you take both his Felgrand and my Archlord Kristya.

-Look honey, I' m OK with it. But I don't have any need for your card. If I win, I take Felgrand and you will have to date me, full experience.

-No, Ishira! Shouted Yachiro. It doesn't worth it!

-Deal? Asks Jack.

-Deal!

Duel Starts

Ishira's LP 8000, hand 5

Jack's LP 8000, hand 5

-Ladies first, says Jack.

-OK. I summon **Rescue Rabbit** (EARTH/Lv 4/[Beast/Effect]/ATK 300) and I activate his effect. I banish him and I summon 2 **Gem-Knight Lapis** (EARTH/Lv 3/[Rock]/ATK 1200) in attack mode. Then, since I control 2 Normal monsters, I can Special Summon **Xyzria, the Fairy of Protection** (LIGHT/Lv 4/[Fairy/Effect]/DEF 1800) from my hand. Then I activate her effect, which makes the levels of my 2 Lapis 4 (Lapis Lv X 2 3/4). Then I overlay my 3 lv 4 monsters to construct the Overlay Network.

_Guardian Fairy that protects the noble, join me now and guard me from my opponents devastating attacks._

Xyz Summon. Come forth, Rank 4, **Wingrea, the Fairy of Protection** (LIGHT/Rk 3/[Fairy/Xyz/Effect]/DEF 2000/ORU 3).

I activate her Special Ability, by using 1 Overlay Unit, I gain 1000 LP, plus an additional 100 LP for each Normal monster I control. (ORU 3/2)

An aura of light surrounded Ishira, increasing her Life Points.

Ishira's LP 8000/9000

Then I place 1 card face down. I end my turn

Ishira's LP 9000 Hand 2

-My turn, Draw! (Hand 5/6). Firstly, I use **Pot of Greed**, I draw 2 cards (Hand 5/7). Then I am going to Special Summon from my hand **Red-eyes Servant** (DARK/Lv 4/[Warrior/Effect]/ATK 1200), by discarding 1 Red-eyes monster from my hand I can Special Summon him in attack mode. I discard **Red-eyes Wyvern**. Then I activate the Spell Card, **Gemini Projection**, which allows me to Special Summon a Gemini monster, like Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon from my hand (DARK/Lv 7/[Dragon/Gemini/Effect]/ATK 2400), and the best of all is, that it gains it's Gemini effects. Then I activate the effect of my **Red-eyes Servant**. He can be treated as 2 tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Red-eyes monster. I offer **Red-eyes Servant** as a tribute to Tribute Summon **Red-eyes B. Dragon** (DARK/Lv7/[Dragon]/ATK 2400). Then, to be sure your face down won't bother me; I activate **Night Beam** from my hand. It destroys your face-down card, and you can't activate it as a response.

Ishira's face-down Negate Attack gets destroyed.

-Now, I get into the Battle Phase. **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**, attack **Wingrea** with Inferno Black Flare Blast.

The beast shooted red-black fire from its mouth, but failed to destroy Wingrea.

-Thanks to her effect, **Wingrea** can't be destroyed by battle once per turn.

-But I got another one, remember? Now, **Red-eyes B. Dragon**, attack Wingrea with Inferno Flare Blast!

This time, the fire consumed Wingrea, completely destroying her.

-Luckily, since she was in defense mode, I don't take any damage. Also, thanks to her effect, I can Special Summon 1 Normal monster from my Graveyard, and equip Wingrea to it. It gains 1800 ATK and 2000 DEF. I choose **Gem-Knight Lapis**.

Lapis: 1200/3000 ATK/ 100/2100 DEF

-At the end of the Battle Phase, my **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon** will inflict you damage equal to their original ATK. So I end the Battle Phase. Now go Red-eyes Number 1, Hellfire Shot!

Fire jumped from the jaws of the dragon, directed to Ishira.

-I activate the effect of **Absora, the Fairy of Protection** in my hand, by discarding her, I negate the effect, and I gain LP equal to half the amount.

The fairy materialized on the field for a while, protecting her.

Ishira's LP 9000/10200

-Pointless. I use the Quick-Play Spell Card; **Effect Intensity**. This card is activated when a monster I control has the activation of one of its effects negated. I use that effect again negating any effect preventing that, but my monster's ATK is halved during this turn (Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon's ATK 2400/1200).

This time, the damage reached her.

Ishira's LP 10200/7800

-I end my turn (**Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**'s ATK 1200/2400).

Jack's LP 8000 Hand 0

-Anyway. My turn. Draw! (Hand 1/2). You might have two really strong monsters, but I control a monster whose ATK is greater than both, and you have no Set Spell/Traps, so it's time to say "Goodbye" to your Black Flare. I get into the Battle Phase. **Gem Knight Lapis**, attack **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**. Lapis Gem Punch.

Lapis rushes to Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon.

-I activate the effect of **Red-eyes Servant** in my Graveyard. When a Red-eyes monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, I can banish him from my Graveyard and reduce my opponent's monster's ATK by 2400 (**Gem Knight Lapis**' ATK 3000/600) and increase mines by 1200 until the End Phase. (**Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**'s ATK 2400/3600) with only cost halving any battle damage you take from this battle. So, Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon, wipe out this annoying little pebble with Inferno Black Flare Blast!

A dark aura surrounds Lapis, cutting her ATK to 600, and then this aura surrounds Red-eyes, boosting his ATK to 3600. Red-eyes shoots a blast of fire to Lapis, incinerating her. (Ishira's LP 7800/6300).

-I end the Battle Phase.

-During the end of your Battle Phase, since my dragon was attacked, you receive 2400 damage. Hellfire Shot! (Ishira's LP 6300/3900)

-I place 1 card face-down. I end my turn (Hand 2/1) (**Red-eyes**' ATK 3600/2400)

Ishira's LP 3900 Hand 1

-Let's go then, my turn, Draw (Hand 0/1).

Jack took a satisfaction grim.

-We played nice honey, but all ends now. I target my **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**, then I tribute him and my **Red-eyes B. Dragon**.

_Black Dragons of Hell, combine now and be one as you evolve to the Bone-armed dragon and destroy my foe in your devastating fire._

-Evo Summon, come forth, **Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon** (DARK/Lv 7/[Dragon/Evo/Effect]/ATK 3000)

The beast materialized on the field in a flash of light, after Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon absorbed Red-eyes B. Ishira was shocked. The monster that destroyed her pal was an Evo monster, and one of the strong ones.

-Let the party begin. I get into the Battle Phase. Go, **Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon**, attack her directly with Dark Abyss Burst!

Fire spitted from its jaws directed to her.

-Quick-play Spell, activate. **Scapegoat**! shouted Ishira. The face-down card opened and 4 Sheep Tokens summoned in defense mode(EARTH/Lv 1[Beast/Effect]/DEF 0). The fires consumed one of it.

-I activate the effect of my dragon, when he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he destroys all monster with the same battle position, inflicting 500 damage to my opponent for each. Skull Spitter!

The three Tokens were destroyed in a rain of fire from the dragon's jaws, and Ishira got 1500 Damage (Ishira's LP 3900/2400).

-I end the Battle Phase. During this time, you lose LP equal to my dragon's ATK since he destroyed one of your monsters. Inferno Meteor.

A flame ball was shooted from the dragon's mouth to Ishira.

-I activate the effect of **Shielda, the Fairy of Protection** in my hand! shouted Ishira. When I take damage while I control no monsters, I make my LP 100, and I don't lose any more LP for the rest of this turn.

A fairy materialized on the field again, absorbing Ishira's power and shielding it.(Ishira's LP 2400/100)

-After that, I get to Special Summon 1 monster from my Graveyard, whose ATK is equal to, or less the LP I lost. I choose **Wingrea, the Fairy of Protection** in Defense mode.

-You are just wasting my time. You might get lucky this time, but next turn, I get you. I end my turn. Be sure you warm those lips.

Jack's LP 8000 Hand 0

Ishira couldn't lose this duel. Apart from getting back Yachiro's strongest card, Jack was two years older, and "full date experience" in that age means…

One last turn. One last chance.

The top card of her Deck glowed in a bright white light.

-My turn, DRAW!

So, like it? Hate it? Prefer the other? Let me know!


	2. Episode 2-The Sky Entity fairy Wyvern

I don't come from an English-speaking country so I am sorry for Grammar and Vocabulary errors

**Episode 2 – The Sky Entity Fairy Wyvern.**

-My turn, DRAW! (Hand 1/2)

Ishira look at the card she drew, and could not believe her eyes.

_An Evo monster? I don't remember to have put it in there._

-So why are you just stand here and look at the card you drew, PLAY IT! Shouted Jack. Anyway, I am going to win, so what do you prefer, lights on or off?

_Let's do this!_

-I activate the Magic card, **Upcoming Blessing** from my hand. This card allows me to add 1 Fairy of Protection monster from my deck to my hand, draw 1 card and discard 1 card. The monster I choose is **Necrowing, the Fairy of Protection**. Then I draw 1 card, and discard **Necrowing** to the Graveyard. Then, since she was sended to the Graveyard, while I control a Fairy of Protection or a Normal monster, I get to Special Summon it from my Graveyard in defense mode. (DARK/Lv 4/[Fairy/Effect]/DEF 1800), then gain 1000 LP (Ishira's LP 100/1100).

A dark aura surrounded Ishira, restoring her LP.

-Now I target Wingrea, the Fairy of Protection and I tribute both her and Necrowing.

_Dragon with the majestic eyes that soars in the heavens, I call you to get down here and lend me some of your incredibly strength._

Evo Summon, come forth, **Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern **(LIGHT/Lv 7/[Wyrm/Evo/Effect]/ATK 2500)!

The wyvern materialized in a pillar of bright light, everyone around looked at it. It was an Evo monster they have never seen before.

-Wow! Said Yachiro, I don't remember Ishira have this card in her Deck. To be honest, I have never seen this card in my life.

-Yes, it is kinda weird, said Arianna. But as long as she takes back your **Felgrand**.

-OK chic, pretty impressive, said Jack. But your monster's ATK is lower than mines; I don't think it would be any prob on that.

-When my wyvern is Evo Summoned and my LP are at least 5000 points lower than my opponent's, it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters used as Evo materials until the End Phase (Fairy-eyes ATK 2500/5900).

The wyvern was surrounded in a bright light aura.

-OK, said Jack, this might hurt.

-Then I activate the Magic card, **Emergency Energy Source**. This card is activated by targeting 1 monster I control, with an original ATK lower than the original ATK of a monster you control. My monster gains 500 ATK for each monster in my Graveyard with the same Attribute. I have 5, so it gains 2500 ATK.

-Wait. **Necrowing** is DARK, no LIGHT!

-Wrong, **Necrowing** is also treated as a LIGHT monster while in Graveyard or field.

-Crap! (Wyvern's ATK 5900/8400)

-Battle Phase. **Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern**, attack his Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon with Radiant Celestial Burst!

A white-azure light beam was shot from the jaws of the Wyvern, directed to Red-eyes.

-But I will still have LP, since my dragon has 3000 ATK.

-Guess what, you will not, because when **Fairy-eyes** attacks an Evo monster, it makes its ATK 0.

-SHIT! (Dragon's ATK 3000/0 Jack's LP 8000/0)

The beast was annihilated, and Jack's LP hit 0.

-Bet is a bet, give **Felgrand** back to Yachiro.

-I deny, said Jack. The bet is if you won me, fair and square. You haven't. You cheated!

-What?

-I know every single Evo monster, and this one doesn't exist. You played an illegal card.

-Well, my duel disk accepted it, so it is OK.

-And how do I know you haven't hacked that thing.

-And how am I going to do this without knowing anything about programming.

-Your friend the nerd could do this for you.

-Look asshole, firstly, Yach is not a nerd, secondly, do you think that he could help me cheat; he is such a good-boy. If you try to insult me please do it. With this you just insult him.

-Everyone has his price honey, how do I know what you gave him as an exchange?

Ishira couldn't keep her anger anymore. She punched him in his face. Jack fell unconscious. Then she took his Duel Disk, activated him, and placed her new Evo monster on the Solid Vision pad.

The disc recognized Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern.

-When you wake up bastard, you are going to see the file that says Fairy-eyes was played by your Duel Disk, and then see I haven't cheated. The card is OK to play. So zip it up.

Then Ishira searched him and found Yachiro's Felgrand.

-Here pal, take it.

-Thanks! Oh, and I hope you are not very tired from that duel, right?

-Not really, why?

-Cuz' you promised me a duel this morning.

-Oh well, looks like I have no other choice…

DUEL!

Ishira's LP 8000 hand 5

Yachiro's LP 8000 hand 5

-I go then! Said Yachiro. OK, I activate the continuous Magic card, **Frontline Base**. With this card, once per turn, I get to Special Summon 1 Union monster from my hand. I choose **Pitch-Dark Dragon** (DARK/Lv3/[Dragon/Union/Effect]/ATK 900). Then I Normal Summon **Dark Blade** (DARK/Lv 4/[Warrior]/ATK 1800). Then I activate the effect of **Pitch-Dark Dragon**. I can equip him to **Dark Blade**, then **Dark Blade** gains 400 ATK and inflicts piercing damage (Dark Blade 1800/2200) and I equip him with **Draconic Claw**. This equip Spell card gives him 500 ATK and makes him treated as a Dragon-type monster (ATK 2200/2700). I place then 1 card face-down. I end my turn.

Yachiro's LP 8000 Hand 0

-My turn then, Draw. I Normal Summon **Rescue Rabbit** (EARTH/Lv 4/[Beast/Effect]/ATK 300). Then I activate its effect. I banish it, then I Special Summon **2 Dynames Dark Witches** from my deck (LIGHT/Lv 4/[Fairy]/ATK 1800). Then I use these 2 monsters to construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon **Number 103: Ragnazero** (WATER/Rk 4/[Fairy/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2400/ORU 2). Then, I activate **Ragna's** effect. By using 1 Overlay Unit (ORU 2/1) I target 1 monster my opponent controls in Attack mode with a higher ATK than its original ATK. I destroy it, and, if I do, I draw 1 card. I target **Dark Blade**. Icicle Slash.

Ragnazero rushes to Dark Blade to slash him with her sword.

-Continuous Trap Card, activate, yelled Yachiro. **Draconic Chain**! This card is activated when I control a Dragon-type monster. I target 1 monster my opponent controls. It halves its attack (Ragnazero 2400/1200), negates it's effects and makes it unable to change Battle Position or attack.

Chains surrounded Ragnazero, making her unable to move.

-Gah, I place 2 cards face-down, and I end my turn.

Ishira's LP 8000 Hand 3.

-I move. DRAW!(Hand 0/1) Shouted Yachiro. First, I activate the effect of the equipped **Pitch-Dark Dragon**, to Special Summon him in attack mode (Dark Blade 2700/2300). I activate the Magic card, Polymerization. With this card I fuse **Dark Blade** with **Pitch-Dark Dragon** to Fusion Summon **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight **(DARK/lv6/[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]/ATK 2200).

The two monsters got trapped in an energy vortex, then after a flash of light, the new monster appeared.

-Then the effect of Draconic Claw activates, letting me equip it to **Dark Blade** again! (Dark Blade 2200/2700). Battle. **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight**, Attack **Ragnazero** with Pitch-Dark Flare Burst!

Red-Black fire was shooted by the jaws of Pitch-Dark Dragon, destroying Ragnazero (Ishira's LP 8000/6500).

-The effect of Dark Blade activates, banishing **Ragnazero**, and the 2 **Dynames Dark Witches** from your grave.

-I activate the Trap card, **New Creature**. This card is activated when a monster I control was destroyed by battle, I get to Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck with the same Type but a lower ATK than that monster, I choose **Blackfeather, the Dark Fairy **in attack mode. (DARK/Lv4/[Fairy/Effect]/ATK 1800).

-I end my turn.

Yachiro's LP 8000 Hand 0

-I move, DRAW (Hand 3/4)! I activate the effect of **Blackfeather**. It Special Summons 1 Normal monster from my hand among with 1 Fairy of Protection monster in Attack mode. I choose **Shielda the Fairy of Protection** (LIGHT/Lv4/[Fairy/Effect]/ATK 100) and **Spirit of the Harp** (LIGHT/Lv4/[Fairy]/ATK 800). They become DARK monsters and their ATK becomes equal to their DEF, also, any battle damage they inflict by battle with a monster is doubled. (Shielda 100/2000 Spirit 800/2000).

The two monsters appear on the field and get surrounded by a dark aura, increasing their ATK.

-Then a monster my opponent controls loses 300 ATK for each monster I control. I control 3, so your **Dark Blade** loses 900 ATK (Dark Blade 2700/1800).

A dark aura surrounds Dark Blade, decreasing it's ATK.

-Battle! **Shielda**, attack **Dark Blade** with Dark Aura.

Shielda strikes Dark Blade with a dark aura, destroying him (Yachiro's LP 8000/7600)

-Now **Spirit**, attack Yachiro directly with Dark Song!

A dark sound wave emerging from spirit's harp stroke Yachiro (Yachiro's LP 7600/5600)

-And for the last one, **Blackfeather**, attack him directly with Dark Wing Clap!

Blackfeather clapped her wings, and two blades of darkness were shooted to Yachiro (Yachiro's LP 5600/3800)

-Then, during the End Phase, I overlay all 3 of my monsters to construct the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon **Night Papilloperative** (DARK/Rk 4/[Warrior/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2600/ORU 3) and I activate her ability, by using an Overlay Unit I target 1 monster on the field, this card gains 300 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has. I choose **Night Papilloperative** (ATK 2600/3200). I end my turn.

Ishira's LP 6500 Hand 2

-I go then, DRAW (Hand 0/1)! Shouted Yachiro. I activate the magic card, **Dragon Shrine**. This card sends 1 Dragon-type monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. I choose **Blue-eyes White Dragon**, then, since I sent a Dragon-type Normal monster, I can send **Power Garagon** from my Deck to my Graveyard. Then I activate the effect of **Power Garagon**, by banishing him I Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard with a 500 ATK boost, come forth, **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON** (LIGHT/Lv8/[Dragon]/ATK 3000/3500)!

The beast materiallised on the field in a flash of light.

-Battle, **Blue-eyes White Dragon**, attack **Night Papilloperative** with Burst Stream of Destruction!

White lightning was shoot by the jaws of Blue-eyes, consuming and destroying Night Papilloperative (Ishira's LP 6500/6200).

-I end my turn. During the End Phase, my **Blue-eyes loses** 1000 ATK until my next Standby Phase. (Blue-eyes' ATK 3500/2500)

Yachiro's LP 3800 Hand 0

-DRAW! (Hand 2/3). I activate the Trap Card, **Call of the Haunted**, to bring back **Shielda** from my Graveyard. Then I Normal Summon **Xyzria the Fairy of Protection**. (LIGHT/Lv 4/[Fairy/Effect]/ATK 100). Then I target **Xyzria **and I tribute both of my monsters to conduct an Evo Summon!

_Dragon with the majestic eyes that soars in the heavens, I call you to get down here and lend me some of your incredibly strength._

Evo Summon, come forth, **Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern** (LIGHT/Lv 7/[Wyrm/Evo/Effect]/ATK 2500).

The beast appeared in a flash of light.

-Now I activate the Equip Spell, **Blackfeather's Essence**. This card boosts my monster's ATK by 900 points, makes it DARK and doubles any damage it inflicts to my opponent by battling a monster. (ATK 2500/3400). Battle! **Fairy-eyes, Heaven Wyvern**, attack his **Blue-eyes White Dragon**! Radiant Celestial Burst!

A white-azure light beam shooted from the jaws of the Wyvern, directed to Blue-eyes. (Yachiro's LP 3800/2000)

Ishira's LP 6200 Hand 0

-Draw! (Hand 0/1). I activate the Magic card, **Card of Sanctity**. It lets us both to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. (Yachiro's hand 0/6 Ishira's hand 0/6). Then I summon **Mythic Tree Dragon** (EARTH/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 100). Then since I control an EARTH monster, I Special Summon **Mythic Water Dragon** (WATER/Lv8/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 1000) and I activate the effect of **Mythic Tree**, It makes its level identical to the one of **Water** (Level 4/8). Now I overlay both of my monsters to construct the Overlay Network.

_Noble Paladin that once was a dragon, come to the battlefield and destroy my opponents with your divine sword_

-Xyz Summon, come forth! Rank 8, **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand**! (LIGHT/Rk8/[Warrior/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2800/ORU 2). Then, I activate the effect of **Felgrand**, by using 1 Overlay Unit (ORU 2/1) I target 1 monster on the field, that monster's effects are negated, but it's unaffected by other card effects, until the End Phase. I choose **Fairy-Eyes**! (Fairy-eyes ATK 3400/2500).

A light aura surrounded Fary-eyes, making her glow with a celestial light.

-I then activate **Dragon's Mirror**. By banishing **Blue-eyes** in my Graveyard and **Dark Blade**, I Fusion Summon **First of the Dragons**! (DARK/Lv9/[Dragon/Fusion/Effect]/ATK 2700). Battle! **Felgrand**, attack **Fairy-eyes** with Divine Dragon Sword Slash!

Felgrand rushed to fairy-eyes destroying her with his sword (Ishira's LP 6200/5900).

-I activate the effect of **Serina, the Fairy of Protection** in my hand! By discarding her I gain LP equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster!

-I chain Quick-play Spell **Dragon's Burn** in my hand. I negate any LP you gain and I banish 1 Dragon-type monster in my hand, a second Blue-eyes white Dragon and inflict you damage equal to its ATK.

A beam of light shoot to Ishira, damaging her LP (Ishira's LP 5900/2900).

-I am not done yet, **First of the Dragons**; attack Ishira directly with Ancient Genesis Burst!

Lightning flashed from the jaws of the dragon, damaging Ishira (Ishira's LP 2900/200).

-I end my turn.

Yachiro's LP 2000 Hand 2

-My turn, DRAW! (Hand 5/6). First of all, I activate the magic card, **Monster Reborn** in my hand, to Special Summon **Fairy-eyes** back to the field (ATK 2500). Then I activate the Magic card, **Emergency Energy Source**. It gives Fairy-eyes 500 ATK for each monster in my Graveyard with the same Attribute. I have 5, so it gains 2500 ATK boost! (ATK 2500/5000)

-Chain the effect of **Felgrand**! One Overlay Unit (ORU 1/0) and your monster's effects are negated, along with the attack boost.

-Chain **Irishi, the Fairy of Protection**! By discarding her I target 1 monster I control. It becomes unaffected by my opponent's monster effects, so you just wasted an Overlay Unit and added 1 LIGHT monster in my Grave! (Fairy-eyes' ATK 5000/5500)

An aura of light surrounded Fairy-eyes, protecting her from Felgrand.

-Battle! **Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern**, attack **First of the Dragons** with Radiant Celestial Burst! Your monster might not get destroyed, but you lose the damage! (Yachiro's LP 2000/0)

-Wow, that was an awesome duel! Wish we repeat it someday!

-Sure!

The two friends started babbling about the duel, but they haven't noticed a guy watching at them. He was taking pictures of Ishira and Fairy-eyes.

-CP-1 to Base. Told the watcher to his cell. Target identified.

-Are you sure? told the guy on the other side of the line. We can't make mistakes.

-Sure. Asking authorization to proceed…

So, like it? Let me know!

Next on YGO DW, the Paladin Order:

Jack can't stand the fact Ishira won him. He steals her Deck and destroys it, except from Fairy-eyes and some cards he wanted. Suddenly a guy appears wearing the academy suit. He challenges Jack to a duel to acquire back the stolen cards.


	3. Episode 3-Mechlights mechs of Revolution

I don't come from an English-speaking country so I am sorry for Grammar and Vocabulary errors

**Episode 3 – Mechlights, Mechs of Revolution.**

Jack is dueling a guy to burst his anger off after his defeat from Ishira. He controls **Red-eyes Flare Metal Dragon** (DARK/Rk7/[Dragon/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2800/ORU 1), **Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon** (DARK/Lv7/[Dragon/Evo/Effect]/ATK 3000) and **Black Dragon Archfiend **(DARK/Lv9/[Dragon/Fusion/Effect]/ATK 3200) and has 8000 LP. His opponent controls **Caius the Shadow Monarch** (DARK/Lv6/[Fiend/Effect]/ATK 2400) along with 2 face-down cards and has 1100 LP left. It's Jack's turn.

-Battle! **Red-eyes Flare Metal Dragon**, attack Caius with Molten Flare Burst!

Fire jumped from the jaws of the dragon, directed to Caius.

-I activate the trap card, **Escalation of the Monarchs**! Shouted his opponent. During my opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, I can Tribute Summon 1 monster. I tribute Caius the Shadow Monarch and, since I tribute a Tribute Summoned monster, I can Tribute Summon this one with just 1 tribute. Come Forth, **Caius the Mega Monarch**! (DARK/Lv8/[Fiend/Effect]/ATK 2800/DEF 1000).

Caius turned to a shadowy blob, who grew up and formed into Caius the Mega Monarch.

-Why did you do this? you are dead anyway. My Black Flare Metal Dragon will deal you 500 damage for activating that effect (LP 1100/600), and afterwards, you will take the battle damage, said Jack, laughing.

-I activate the effect of **Caius**, when he is Tribute Summoned by tributing 1 DARK monster, I can target 2 cards on my opponent's field, I banish them, and I inflict him 1000 damage for each. I target **Black Dragon Archfiend** and **Red-eyes Flare Metal Dragon**!

The two monsters vanished inside a shadowy aura, and then Jack took the damage (Damage 1000+1000=2000 Jack's LP 8000/6000).

-Still, not even a scratch!

-Wait. Then comes the second effect of **Caius**. Since both of them are DARK monsters, I banish all copies of them from Deck, hand, Field, Extra Deck and Graveyard!

Jack's Extra Deck was surrounded in a dark aura. His additional 2 **Black Dragon Archfiends** and 2 **Red-eyes Flare Metal Dragons** were banished.

-I still have Skull Flare, you idiot!

-I activate the Quick-play Spell, **Caius' Wrath**! When monsters are banished due to the effect of a Caius monster, the owner of those monsters takes damage equal to half the combined attack of the banished monsters (Damage (2800+2800+2800+3200+3200+3200):2=9000 Jack's LP 6000/0)

A dark aura surrounded Caius and then materialized to the silhouettes of the banished monsters. Then the three beasts crushed over Jack and reduced his LP to 0

-Gah! How could I lose to this punk?

-Simple. I am better than you.

-Talk to my ass! Jack out!

Jack left and started walking on the courtyard. The rest of his school day rolled quietly. He tried avoiding a crossover with Ishira, or the Monarch Duelist. At the afternoon he went for a walk on the town's Duel Arena, here he met a 19-year-old guy with jet-black short hair, his best Friend Beck Kurutoko, along with a 19-year-old brown-haired muscular guy and a 17-year-old girl with straight red hair and a blue highlight, Hiroshi and Naynerl. He walked to their place.

-Hi guys! he said.

Hiroshi jumped from his place and pushed back Jack.

-Back off! He shouted.

-Why? What?

-Look Jack, Beck said. Don't take it personally, but we don't want to be your buds anymore.

-WHAT?

-Do you have shit in your ears, noob? Asked Naynerl. You know, from the shit in your face you got from today's failure? And the beatdown from Ishira?

-Naynerl, baby, what are you talking about?

-Quit acting punk, said Hiroshi. We learned about it. You were beaten, from a Deck that only protects its user, and from another Deck that isn't even using Extra Deck.

-Hey, Ishira played an illegal card, and I couldn't beat that asshole!

-Firstly, said Beck, if you continued the use of your two **Black Flares**, you could have beaten her, but you should use your new Evo monster.

-How could I wonder that…?

-And secondly, said Naynerl, if you have attacked with your **Black Dragon Archfien**d, he wouldn't be able to use Escalation as a response, and with no **Caius**, there is no Caius' Wrath!

-Gah.

-Look Jack, said Beck. I like you, but doing company with you destroys our image. We have, a reputation on this part of town, and I won't let any average-class-duelist ruin it. Now go away before I make Hiroshi throw you out.

Jack left with his face on the ground. That night he couldn't even slept.

-That bitch Ishira. She will pay. She will pay for humiliating me! He shouted.

Ishira woke up and got ready. As she was getting outside, her mother was talking on the phone. She hung up and stared at her.

-Ishira, guess what!

-Mom, I have to go to school, so, you tell me later.

-This is huge Ishira, wait!

-OK then, what's up?

-Do you remember your friend, Kiryo Kurosaki, you know, before we move to Shiryo town?

-How could I forget him? Did I have any other friends at that point?

-I was talking with his mother on the phone. They are moving here!

-Shut up! Shouted Ishira, surprised

-Yup, he will be here next week, and live to a house no far from here, you are going to be classmates and…

-Mom, just because we were the only friends each other had doesn't mean anything. Anyway, three years have passed, he might have changed, said Ishira, and with these words she left.

While she was walking to school, he met Yachiro and Arianna.

-Ishira, why are you late? I always meet you five meters before.

-Sorry, my mom slowed me up, but it was worth it. Guess what! My old friend Kiryo is coming on town to live permanently.

-Isn't he your super-close friend you were talking about when you first moved here? Asked Arianna.

-Yes.

When they finally arrived, while they were walking through the gate, Jack rushed and knocked down Ishira.

-Hey! Watch your way! Yelled Yachiro. Jeez. I swear this guy gets even dumber , day by day…

-Guys… My Deck is missing, said Ishira, looking at her belt. The Deck case was missing.

-This punk must have stolen it when he rushed on you! Said Yachiro.

-Get him!

Ishira, Yachiro, Arianna and a bunch of kids from school run before him. He entered an alley. When they reached him, he had some of Ishira's cards in his hand. The rest were laid down on the floor. On his other hand was holding a match.

-Jack! Yelled Arianna. Put down the match and give Ishira back her cards.

-No. She humiliated me… She costed me my friends… She will pay! I will destroy her cards, said, and then he threw the match down. Her cards were ripped in fire. Ishira was shocked.

-YOU SON OF A BITCH! shouted Yachiro.

-Am I? Maybe, but I'll do anything for my honor.

At this time Ishira rushed to his place for another beatdown, but at this time he was ready. He kicked Ishira in the belly and pressed her against the floor.

-If you want to hurt me, baby-doll, be ready to fail.

-That's enough! shouted Yachiro. You bastard did the biggest mistake of your life!

At this time, a hand appeared from the crowd, pulling Yachiro back. The hand owned a guy from their school, with shoulder-length dark hair and a sparse beard. He owned a silver duel disc.

-Yachiro, the guy already beated you. Leave this to me.

-Who are you, punk? Asked Jack.

-Weird, apart from the fact that you seem to have a split personality, I think you should know your own name. Answered. Completely calmly.

The crowd laughed.

-Anyway, your name - now!

-My name is Raikoto Carter.

-What do you want?

-Give Ishira back her cards, you know, the ones you stole.

-You can't force me.

-OK then, let's make a deal. We duel, I defeat you, I gain back the stolen cards.

-And, if you lose?

-You are not in the place to negotiate.

-Well, so I think we won't duel.

-And I think you'll force me to use this, said, turning his head to his duel disk. You guys go back, said. The crowd obeyed.

-What the hell are you doing?

-This. Drag-in Duel Mode, Activation!

A circle of light jumped from his Duel Disk, circling the area in whose he and Jack was inside. Jack's Duel Disk lit up and got into Duel Mode.

-What the Fuck? Shouted Jack.

-Let's hear the rules. They are 3. Rule number 1: If you try to leave the field, you are going to be shocked and get back. Rule number 2: There are no surrenders. Rule number 3: The ring wares off when the Duel ends. Understood?

Jack shook his head.

DUEL!

Jack's LP 8000 Hand 5

Carter's LP 8000 Hand 5

-I start! said Jack. I activate the Magic Card, Polymerization. With this card I fuse **Red-eyes Lightning Lord – Evil Archfiend** with **Red-eyes B. Dragon** in my hand.

_Great dragon that lives in the hell, rise now and destroy the weaklings who dare opposing me!_

-Fusion Summon, come forth, **Black Dragon Archfiend**!

The two cards were trapped in an energy vortex, after a flash of light, the powerful beast appeared (DARK/Lv9/[Dragon/Fusion/Effect]/ATK 3200)

-Then I place 1 card face-down, and I activate the Magic Card, **Card of Sanctity**, so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand (Jack's Hand 0/6 Carter's Hand 5/6). I set the Pendulum Scales, 3 and 8 with the Pendulum Scale 3 **Destruction Magician** and the Pendulum Scale 8 **Creation Magician**. Pendulum Scale, setting!

The 2 monsters appeared in two pillars of light. 3 and 8 appeared under them.

-PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth, my powerful Servants! 2 **Red-eyes B Dragons **(DARK/Lv7/[Dragon]/ATK 2400)!

A gateway appeared, and the 2 monsters jumped from it.

-But I am not done yet, I overlay my 2 **Red-eyes B Dragons**!

_Hell Drake with the metallic armor, join me and crush our enemies with your overwhelming power._

-Xyz Summon, come forth! Rank 7, **Red-eyes Flare Metal Dragon**!

The beast materialized on the field and roared (DARK/Rk7/[Dragon/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2800/ORU 2).

-Then I activate my dragon's Special Ability, by using 1 Overlay Unit (ORU 2/1) I Special Summon 1 **Red-eyes B Dragon** from my Graveyard (ATK 2400)! Then I place 2 cards face-down. I end my turn.

Jack's LP 8000 Hand 2

Now I got him, Jack thought. With my face-down Mirror Force I will destroy any monster attacking me. With Dragon Transmigration I will raise my monster's attack and, if he attacks with an undestroyable monster, I will use Dimensional Prison to send it to another universe. I got him.

-My turn, DRAW (Hand 6/7) said Carter, completely calm. I activate the Magic Card, **Power Bond**! With this card I will be able to Fusion Summon a Machine-type monster from my Extra Deck, and double its ATK. I fuse Cyber Dragon Drei, Cyber Dragon Zwei and Proto-Cyber Dragon from my hand!

_Chimeric Mech of Darkness, appear in front of our mortal eyes and rampage through the ones opposing you!_

-Fusion Summon! Come forth! **Chimeratech Rampage Dragon**! (DARK/Lv5/[Machine/Fusion/Effect]/ATK 2100/).

The beast materialized on the field. A Cyber Dragon Drei, with a construction on its chest. That construction had 2 holes on it.

-The effect of Power Bond activates, doubling my monster's ATK (2100/4200).

The effect of my Black Flare Dragon also activates. When you resolve your effect, you take 500 points of damage.

Carter was surrounded in a dark red aura, decreasing his LP, but he still kept a Poker Face (LP 8000/7500)

-The effect of **Rampage Dragon **activates, destroying any number of Spell/Traps my opponent controls, up to the number of its Fusion Materials. Chimera Shot!

Beams of light jumped from the chest of the dragon, destroying his Spells and Traps (LP 7500/7000)

-CRAP! Shouted Jack.

-Then I activate the other effect of **Rampage**. By sending 2 LIGHT Machine-type monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard, he gains 2 additional attacks. I send 2 **Cyber Dragons**!

Two cards sent from his Deck to his Graveyard, and 2 Cyber Dragon heads spotting from the holes in the chest of Rampage (LP 7000/6500).

-Finally, I activate the Magic Card, **Limiter Removal**! This card doubles the attack of my monster! (Rampage's ATK 4200/8400) (LP 6500/6000)

-Holy shit!

-Battle! **Chimeratech Rampage Dragon**, attack all his monsters at once with Chimera Rampaging Burst!

Lightning flashed in the jaws of the dragon, destroying Jack's monsters and making his LP hit 0 (Jack's LP 8000/0).

The duel ended and the circle disappeared. Jack was on his knees punching the ground.

-SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

-Deal is a deal Jack, said Carter. Give the cards.

Jack took them and tossed them to him.

-HERE, TAKE THEM! NOW GO. YOU ALL GO! GO AND NEVER COME BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Carter took them, gave it to Ishira and left, heading to the school. All the others followed him. Here they explained teachers the situation and gave Ishira a rental deck for the rest of the day. At the afternoon, the three buds hanged out at Ishira's house to find her a new deck.

-So, Ishira, what kind of deck to you want? Asked Arianna.

-A good deck, in which I can use the cards I saved, plus Fairy-eyes. Oh, and cheap!

-So no Yang Zing, said Yachiro. What do you say about Darklords?

-I don't like them very much.

-You don't leave us many choices, said Yachiro. Darklords, you don't like. Build again your old deck, not waking up the memories of your cards burning. Star Seraph? They need ARK. WHAT DECK DO YOU WANT GIRL?

-Yach! Shouted Arianna.

-Sorry, I am just so angry I couldn't rip Jack's face off.

At this time, Fairy-eyes, who was laid on the table flashed. On top of her appeared a bunch of cards and an amulet. A silver shield with a sapphire on the middle, covered with two angel's wings.

Ishira looked at the cards and was shocked.

-Guys, that's a whole new deck!

Next on YGO DW, the Paladin Order:

Ishira checks the deck and finds that she can use her old cards on it. She decides to test it with Arianna. Suddenly, in the middle of the duel, the spirits of her cards start talk with her…


	4. Evo Summon

**Evo Summon**

From now on on this Fanific, we are going to have tons of Evo Summons, and I am writing this guide to explain you how it works.

First of all, the Evo Materials. They are listed on the card text under the types, and they always have the form:

[1 monster] + 1 other monster.

For example, the Evo Materials of Skull Flare are:

[1 "Red-eyes" Gemini monster] + 1 DARK Dragon-type monster.

For an Evo Summon, the player has to target the monster inside the "[]" and then tribute both of those monsters.

The target of the monster is very important, because any card equipped to the targeted monster, any card targeting that monster (ex. Call of the Haunted) are now targeting/equipped to the summoned Evo Monster. The summoned Evo monster also gains any ATK/DEF increasing/reduction and any Counters or added effects the targeted monster has.

The ATK/DEF increasing/reduction who is passing to the summoned monster or the added effects doesn't include the ATK/DEF increasing/reduction or added effects from equipped cards, since the equipments pass to that monster anyway.


	5. Episode 4-Wyverns,Soldiers of the Heavns

**Note**: I take the initiative that YGO creators hadn't take for five f*****g arks and having my main character a girl. Enjoy!

**Note2**: I am using some fan-made cards, on duels duelists start with 8000 LP and some card effects are kinda twisted. I am also introducing 1 new kind of Special Summon, and Numbers, Signer Dragons and Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon's family are just ordinary monsters.

I don't come from an English-speaking country so I am sorry for Grammar and Vocabulary errors

I don't own YuGiOh, if I did; this was going to be a TV series.

**Episode 1 – Evo for Evolution.**

Ishira Yuria woke up and wore her academy suit. She placed her deck in the special case in her belt. Then she went to the bathroom to get ready. After three months of rest, time for her first day in her Duel School, and wanted everything to be perfect. So she stuffed her Duel Disk, lunch and everything else needed in her bag.

She was 16, tall, slim and fit with long blonde-brown hair. Nobody could say she was a pro duelist, but she was quite good. Unfortunately, she hadn't had any Evo monsters in her deck, but she didn't care. She was on her classes Top 10, and pleased with it.

She ate quickly her breakfast and started walking to school. In the route, she met up with Yachiro Kurosatsu, a childhood friend of hers. He was also tall and slim, with short black hair, wearing glasses.

-Hey Ishira! He yelled. Ready for another school year?

-Not really to be perfectly honest.

-Why so? You love Duel School, after all. You have friends and people to talk with and duel, you are not like me, who is bullied by 65% of the students.

-True, but it is just another boring school year. Nothing new or exciting to happen. The good thing is that it passes without even realising.

-Are you trying to challenge the fates by reciting a typical cliche line of the main character in order to be caught in supernatural happenings and make the school year less boring?

-These things happen only in fiction Yachiro. Not real life...

-How do YOU know that the world we live in is not a fictional one? Probably coming from the mind of a random nerd who loves card games in the actual real world?  
-Yachiro I am pretty sure you can skip school today. You are having a mental breakdown.

-Hey, Ishira, Yachiro! Over here! They heard a girl's voice.

They reached the school yard, and Ishira caught a glimpse of her best friend, Arianna Shi'ura, a tall, blonde 17-year old girl waving her hand at her.

-Hi Arianna! How are you doing? Asked Yachiro.

-Look! I got an Evo monster! She told them, showing an azure card, in a color brighter than the one Ritual Monsters have. It is called "Wyrmistress, the Aetheral Queen of Dragons".

-Wow! Said Yachiro. It is like super-rare! Where did you get it?

-I found it in a booster pack last night. I can't wait to summon this baby!

-Well, good luck with that, said Ishira, cuz you need to tribute 1 Level 8 Wyrm-type or Dragon-type monster to summon it, and you don't even have Wyrms or Dragons in your deck. You are pure Fairy-type.

-Too bad... Yachiro, do you want this? Since you have a Dragon and Warrior-type deck, it must be fitting.

-Nah, she is just a rare card. My deck is good enough even without it..

Suddenly, they heard a bell ringing.

-Ok, time for school. See' ya on the Dueling Fields, said Arianna, walking away.

-Ok then, Yachiro, let's go.

The school hours passed quickly. The new teachers and new principal introduced themselves and, to celebrate the new school year, they let students wander in the courtyard and do some free duels.

After a while, Ishira caught a glimpse of Yachiro dueling Jack Gerenzo, a school bully, who acquires the trump cards of duelist that bet them. Ishira runs by their side.

-Now, Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon, attack him directly with Dark Abyss Burst

The dragon shooted a pillar of dark red flames, hitting Yachiro.

Yachiro's LP 200/0

-Ok scum, bet is a bet. Gimme your Felgrand!

-Wait! Yelled Ishira. Jack, duel me first, then you take both his Felgrand and my Archlord Kristya.

-Look honey, I' m OK with it. But I don't have any need for your card. If I win, I take Felgrand and you will have to date me, full experience.

-No, Ishira! Shouted Yachiro. It doesn't worth it!

-Deal? Asks Jack.

-Deal!

Duel Starts

Ishira's LP 8000, hand 5

Jack's LP 8000, hand 5

-Ladies first, says Jack.

-OK. I summon **Rescue Rabbit** (EARTH/Lv 4/[Beast/Effect]/ATK 300) and I activate his effect. I banish him and I summon 2 **Gem-Knight Lapis** (EARTH/Lv 3/[Rock]/ATK 1200) in attack mode. Then, since I control 2 Normal monsters, I can Special Summon **Xyzria, the Fairy of Protection** (LIGHT/Lv 4/[Fairy/Effect]/DEF 1800) from my hand. Then I activate her effect, which makes the levels of my 2 Lapis 4 (Lapis Lv X 2 3/4). Then I overlay my 3 lv 4 monsters to construct the Overlay Network.

_Guardian Fairy that protects the noble, join me now and guard me from my opponents devastating attacks._

Xyz Summon. Come forth, Rank 4, **Wingrea, the Fairy of Protection** (LIGHT/Rk 3/[Fairy/Xyz/Effect]/DEF 2000/ORU 3).

I activate her Special Ability, by using 1 Overlay Unit, I gain 1000 LP, plus an additional 100 LP for each Normal monster I control. (ORU 3/2)

An aura of light surrounded Ishira, increasing her Life Points.

Ishira's LP 8000/9000

Then I place 1 card face down. I end my turn

Ishira's LP 9000 Hand 2

-My turn, Draw! (Hand 5/6). Firstly, I use **Pot of Greed**, I draw 2 cards (Hand 5/7). Then I am going to Special Summon from my hand **Red-eyes Servant** (DARK/Lv 4/[Warrior/Effect]/ATK 1200), by discarding 1 Red-eyes monster from my hand I can Special Summon him in attack mode. I discard **Red-eyes Wyvern**. Then I activate the Spell Card, **Gemini Projection**, which allows me to Special Summon a Gemini monster, like Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon from my hand (DARK/Lv 7/[Dragon/Gemini/Effect]/ATK 2400), and the best of all is, that it gains it's Gemini effects. Then I activate the effect of my **Red-eyes Servant**. He can be treated as 2 tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Red-eyes monster. I offer **Red-eyes Servant** as a tribute to Tribute Summon **Red-eyes B. Dragon** (DARK/Lv7/[Dragon]/ATK 2400). Then, to be sure your face down won't bother me; I activate **Night Beam** from my hand. It destroys your face-down card, and you can't activate it as a response.

Ishira's face-down Negate Attack gets destroyed.

-Now, I get into the Battle Phase. **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**, attack **Wingrea** with Inferno Black Flare Blast.

The beast shooted red-black fire from its mouth, but failed to destroy Wingrea.

-Thanks to her effect, **Wingrea** can't be destroyed by battle once per turn.

-But I got another one, remember? Now, **Red-eyes B. Dragon**, attack Wingrea with Inferno Flare Blast!

This time, the fire consumed Wingrea, completely destroying her.

-Luckily, since she was in defense mode, I don't take any damage. Also, thanks to her effect, I can Special Summon 1 Normal monster from my Graveyard, and equip Wingrea to it. It gains 1800 ATK and 2000 DEF. I choose **Gem-Knight Lapis**.

Lapis: 1200/3000 ATK/ 100/2100 DEF

-At the end of the Battle Phase, my **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon** will inflict you damage equal to their original ATK. So I end the Battle Phase. Now go Red-eyes Number 1, Hellfire Shot!

Fire jumped from the jaws of the dragon, directed to Ishira.

-I activate the effect of **Absora, the Fairy of Protection** in my hand, by discarding her, I negate the effect, and I gain LP equal to half the amount.

The fairy materialized on the field for a while, protecting her.

Ishira's LP 9000/10200

-Pointless. I use the Quick-Play Spell Card; **Effect Intensity**. This card is activated when a monster I control has the activation of one of its effects negated. I use that effect again negating any effect preventing that, but my monster's ATK is halved during this turn (Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon's ATK 2400/1200).

This time, the damage reached her.

Ishira's LP 10200/7800

-I end my turn (**Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**'s ATK 1200/2400).

Jack's LP 8000 Hand 0

-Anyway. My turn. Draw! (Hand 1/2). You might have two really strong monsters, but I control a monster whose ATK is greater than both, and you have no Set Spell/Traps, so it's time to say "Goodbye" to your Black Flare. I get into the Battle Phase. **Gem Knight Lapis**, attack **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**. Lapis Gem Punch.

Lapis rushes to Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon.

-I activate the effect of **Red-eyes Servant** in my Graveyard. When a Red-eyes monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, I can banish him from my Graveyard and reduce my opponent's monster's ATK by 2400 (**Gem Knight Lapis**' ATK 3000/600) and increase mines by 1200 until the End Phase. (**Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**'s ATK 2400/3600) with only cost halving any battle damage you take from this battle. So, Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon, wipe out this annoying little pebble with Inferno Black Flare Blast!

A dark aura surrounds Lapis, cutting her ATK to 600, and then this aura surrounds Red-eyes, boosting his ATK to 3600. Red-eyes shoots a blast of fire to Lapis, incinerating her. (Ishira's LP 7800/6300).

-I end the Battle Phase.

-During the end of your Battle Phase, since my dragon was attacked, you receive 2400 damage. Hellfire Shot! (Ishira's LP 6300/3900)

-I place 1 card face-down. I end my turn (Hand 2/1) (**Red-eyes**' ATK 3600/2400)

Ishira's LP 3900 Hand 1

-Let's go then, my turn, Draw (Hand 0/1).

Jack took a satisfaction grim.

-We played nice honey, but all ends now. I target my **Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon**, then I tribute him and my **Red-eyes B. Dragon**.

_Black Dragons of Hell, combine now and be one as you evolve to the Bone-armed dragon and destroy my foe in your devastating fire._

-Evo Summon, come forth, **Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon** (DARK/Lv 7/[Dragon/Evo/Effect]/ATK 3000)

The beast materialized on the field in a flash of light, after Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon absorbed Red-eyes B. Ishira was shocked. The monster that destroyed her pal was an Evo monster, and one of the strong ones.

-Let the party begin. I get into the Battle Phase. Go, **Red-eyes Skull Flare Dragon**, attack her directly with Dark Abyss Burst!

Fire spitted from its jaws directed to her.

-Quick-play Spell, activate. **Scapegoat**! shouted Ishira. The face-down card opened and 4 Sheep Tokens summoned in defense mode(EARTH/Lv 1[Beast/Effect]/DEF 0). The fires consumed one of it.

-I activate the effect of my dragon, when he destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he destroys all monster with the same battle position, inflicting 500 damage to my opponent for each. Skull Spitter!

The three Tokens were destroyed in a rain of fire from the dragon's jaws, and Ishira got 1500 Damage (Ishira's LP 3900/2400).

-I end the Battle Phase. During this time, you lose LP equal to my dragon's ATK since he destroyed one of your monsters. Inferno Meteor.

A flame ball was shooted from the dragon's mouth to Ishira.

-I activate the effect of **Shielda, the Fairy of Protection** in my hand! shouted Ishira. When I take damage while I control no monsters, I make my LP 100, and I don't lose any more LP for the rest of this turn.

A fairy materialized on the field again, absorbing Ishira's power and shielding it.(Ishira's LP 2400/100)

-After that, I get to Special Summon 1 monster from my Graveyard, whose ATK is equal to, or less the LP I lost. I choose **Wingrea, the Fairy of Protection** in Defense mode.

-You are just wasting my time. You might get lucky this time, but next turn, I get you. I end my turn. Be sure you warm those lips.

Jack's LP 8000 Hand 0

Ishira couldn't lose this duel. Apart from getting back Yachiro's strongest card, Jack was two years older, and "full date experience" in that age means…

One last turn. One last chance.

The top card of her Deck glowed in a bright white light.

-My turn, DRAW!

So, like it? Hate it? Prefer the other? Let me know!


	6. Episode 5-Roar in the Sea of Stars

I don't own YuGiOh, if I did; this was going to be a TV series.

**Episode 5 – Roar in the Sea of Stars.**

Ishira woke up and took off her pyjamas. Fairy-eyes was on the floor curled with her eyes closed. During her sleep, the various Wyverns in her deck have introduced themselves, telling her their names, character and effects. Ishira thought Fairy-eyes was tired from last night and that she wanted to sleep. Suddenly, FE opened her eyes and stared at Ishira.

-Good morning! She said.

-Fairy-eyes, would you be offended if I told you not to stare at me while I am in my underwear?

-Why are you asking that?

-Because humans feel bad when they have a big section of their body naked, and don't want from others to stare at them.

-Weird. I am always naked and I have never felt bad, said, covering her eyes with her wing. Just tell me when.

-OK, you can look now.

Ishira was wearing her usual clothes. Black leggings with shorts, a white T-shirt and a bright yellow jacket. On her neck she wore the Wings of Light, as Fairy-eyes advised her.

-I see you follow my advice. Good. Now, when are we going to the Duel Arena?

-Wait a sec. I have to call Yachiro and Arianna to meet me there, she said, grabbing her phone. She dialed Yachiro's number. It answered on the second ring.

-Yes Ishira, he said.

-Yachiro, I phoned to tell you I am heading to the Duel Arena right now.

-Fine. I will tell Arianna. See ya there!

The Duel Arena was a wide plaza, covered with white tiles. It even had a card shop, a small diner, an arena with a Solid Vision Projector and even a dome for holding tournaments.

-So this is the Duel Arena, said Fairy-eyes. Nice place.

-Yup.

Ishira waited at the entrance until she saw Yachiro and Arianna.

-Good morning guys, how are you?

-Had a bad hangover this morning, but apart from that all good! said Arianna

-I feel great! I am happy I made it out alive from last night…

-You are just being dramatic…

-Are you sure? Do you really want to see…

-OK OK OK. I get your point. Oh, well, Ishira, let's go and try that new deck of yours!

Ishira's new deck was proven to be really good, as she defeated most of the duelists she faced. At some point, they met Carter Reitoko, the duelist that defeated Jack the other day and is being a friend of them since then. Carter stared at the direction of Fairy-eyes. Ishira noticed a Cyber Dragon near him, cloaked in a white aura, similar to the one Fairy-eyes was cloaked.

-Hello Ishira, Yachiro, Arianna and Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern.

-WHAT? Shouted Ishira. You can see her?

-Yes. Carter is gifted on seeing Duel Monster Spirits, said Cyber Dragon, with a slithery, metallic voice.

-Hello Cyber Dragon! Said Fairy-eyes. Glad to meet you. I suppose Carter is...

-We are not supposed to talk about this in front of them, answered.

-Fairy-eyes, for what are you talking about? Asked Ishira.

-Oh, nothing.

-So, Carter, wanna duel? Asked Yachiro.

-Not now, I am waiting for a friend of mine. He should arrive at…

Suddenly, a Duel Runner appeared on campus. Its frame was shaped like a blue sea dragon, similar to Levia-Dragon Daedalus and Poseidra. On it sat a teen boy, with a blue helmet and riding suit. When Carter saw him, he shouted.

-Solid Vision projector, ON!

The Duel Disk in his hand lit up.

-I summon Cyber Dragon Nova!

The monster materialized in front of him, attacking the Duel Runner.

-Solid Vision projector, ON. I summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon! Shouted the rider. Poseidra appeared on the field, grabbed Nova from the neck with his jaw and from the wings with his front legs, crushing him on the floor creating a hole on it. Nova dematerialized, along with Poseidra. The Duel Runner stopped and the rider began shouting at Carter outrageous.

-Ti ston diaolo kaneis re malaka? Poses fores sou exw pei na mhn to kaneis afto? Nai, ontws, exoume Solid Vision Projectors stous diskous mas, alla afto den symainei oti prepei na tous xrhsimopoioyme etsi. Eidika se merh me poly kosmo.

-I am also glad to see you Nick.

The rider took off his helmet. He had shoulder-length dark blue hair, dragged to behind his scalp. The hair near his ears had a yellow color, falling in front of them like a knight's plate mail helmet. He had cobalt blue eyes and wore a pendant that looked like a sea serpent wrapped around a sword. To each cell the curved shape of the serpent formed, there was a 7 point star.

-Sygnomi file, alla den koimithika kala xtes thn nyxta kai afto to ilithio stunt pou ekanes pull oxyne thn hdh apaisia diathesh mou. He then took a deep breath… Sorry buddy, but I didn't sleep well last night and that stupid stunt you pulled out just made worse my horrible mood. Also sorry for speaking in Greek, but I went for holiday in my homeland, we are speaking only Greek in the house and along with my annoyed mental condition made me bypass the translation thing.

-Sorry Nick, I just wanted to keep you on your toes.

-Yeah, whatever…

-Ehm, Carter, interrupted Arianna. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?

-Oh, yeah, of course. Guys, here is my friend, Nick Menelaydis. Nick, these are some of the new friends I made in this town. Ishira Yuria, Yachiro Kurosatsu, Arianna Shi' Ura and Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern.

At this time, something appeared behind Nick. A Poseidra on a smaller scale, cloaked with a blue aura.

-We are also glad to meet you, Ishira, Yachiro, Arianna and Fairy-eyes, Nick said, then pointed on his back. This is Poseidra, my comrade.

-I am also glad to meet you, Poseidra said, with an eerie male voice. Ishira, I know your two friends can't see or hear me, but transfer my greetings to them.

-Waait, said Yachiro. You can also see the Duel Monster Spirits?

-Yup.

-And, you have this kind of connection since when?

-For almost a year.

-Well, to tell the truth, I have never faced a gifted duelist. Would you like to duel me?

-Sure. One moment please.

Nick walked to his Duel Runner, and pushed a button, which released the Duel Disk from the console. He putted it on his hand.

DUEL!

Yachiro's LP 8000 Hand 5

Nick's LP 8000 Hand 5

-I will start, said Yachiro. I Normal Summon **Axe Dragonute** (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 2000). Then I Special Summon from my hand **Dragon Sidekick** (FIRE/Lv3/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 1700) since I control a Dragon-type monster. Then I banish **Dragon Sidekick** to Special Summon from my hand **Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** also in (DARK/Lv10/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 2800). Then I activate his effect which allows me to Special Summon from my hand **Blue-eyes White Dragon** (LIGHT/Lv8/[Dragon]/ATK 3000). Then I place 1 card face-down. I end my turn.

Yachiro's LP 8000 Hand 0

-Well, I guess I draw then, said Nick. DRAW! (Hand 5/6). I firstly discard from my hand to the Graveyard **Tidal, Dragon Ruler of the Waterfalls** along with **Atlantean Heavy Infantry** to send **Quillbolt Hedgehog** from my Deck to the Graveyard. Here comes the effect of **Infantry**. When he is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect, I get to destroy 1 face-up card my opponent controls. I choose **Blue-eyes White Dragon**.

Atlantean Heavy Infantry's Spirit rushed towards Blue-eyes, slamming him with his twin shields and destroying him.

-I then activate **Mystical Space Typhoon**, to destroy your face-down.

Yachiro's face-down Draconic Chain was destroyed.

-Now I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, **Junk Synchron **(DARK/Lv3/[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]/ATK 1300) And with his effect, I get to Summon from my Graveyard a Level 3 or lower monster in defense mode with its effects negated. I choose **Atlantean Heavy Infantry** (WATER/Lv2/[Sea Serpent/Effect]DEF 1600). Now, since I control a Tuner Monster, **Quillbolt Hedgehog** revives from the Grave (EARTH/Lv2/[Machine/Effect]/ DEF 800). Finally, since a monster was revived from the Grave, I Special Summon **Doppelwarrior** from my hand (DARK/Lv2/[Warrior/Effect]/DEF 800). Now I think is the perfect time to play my Magic Card, **Card of Sanctity**. We both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. (Nick's Hand 0/6 Yachiro's Hand 0/6)

Nick looked at this new hand, totally satisfied.

-All systems go then, I am tuning my Level 3 **Junk Synchron**, with my Level 2 **Quillbolt Hedgehog** and my Level 2 **Doppelwarrior** (3+2+2=7) to Synchro Summon **Junk Archer**!

Rings of light dancing in the air along with the stars, until finally line up and a beam of light get through them. In a flash of light, Junk Archer appeared (EARTH/Lv7/[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]/ATK 2300)

-Wow, Synchro Summon, said Yachiro, impressed. I have never faced a Synchro user; this would be an awesome challenge.

-You say so, I activate my **Junk Archer**'s effect, once per turn, I can banish 1 monster my opponent controls. I choose **Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, Dimensional Shot!

An arrow was launched from the bow of Archer, banishing him to another dimension.

-No, Red-eyes!

-Now battle, **Junk Archer**, attack his **Axe Dragonute** with Scrap Shot!

Archer launched an arrow to Dragonute, destroying her (Yachiro's LP 8000/7700)

-I then place 3 cards face-down, I end my turn.

Nick's LP 8000 Hand 3

-Well, watch out, my turn, DRAW (Hand 6/7)! Firstly, during my Standby Phase, **Red-eyes** returns to the field!

A portal to a different dimension appeared, and Red-eyes jumped from inside.

-Which triggered my Trap, **Torrential Tribute**! This card is activated when you summon a monster; I destroy all monsters on the field.

The whole field flooded with rampaging water, and all monsters vanished.

-But you also cleared your field that way, leaving you wide-open!

-You think so, Let's see another Trap I have, **Torrential Reborn**!

The water merged in Nick's side of the field, bringing back his monsters.

-WHAT?

-Surprised, let me explain. When monsters among a WATER monster I control are destroyed; I get to Special Summon them from my Grave, dealing you 500 damage for each.

The remaining water stroke Yachiro and reduced its Life Points (Yachiro's LP 7700/6700)

-Well, it doesn't mind, I Normal Summon **Gardna Dragon** (EARTH/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 0/DEF 2000), and I place 5 cards face-down, I end my turn.

Yachiro's LP 6700 Hand 1

-Let's finish this, my turn, DRAW (Hand 3/4)! Since my **Infantry** was Special Summoned by **Torrential Reborn**, he gets reset from **Junk Synchron** and gains his ability, which allows me to Normal Summon a Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-type monster from my hand in addition to my Normal Summon/Set. I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, **Deep Sea Diva** (WATER/Lv2/[Sea Serpent/Tuner/Effect]/ATK 200), then her effect triggers. Her beautiful voice brings to the field a Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent from my Deck, and I choose **Atlantean Attack Squad** (WATER/Lv3/[Sea Serpent/Effect]/ATK 1400). Afterwards, since I control another Sea Serpent, his ATK grows by 800 points (Squad's ATK 1400/2200). To process, I activate the Trap card **Call of the Haunted**, to bring back from my Graveyard **Tidal** (WATER/Lv7/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 2600). Then I am tuning him with Deep Sea Diva (2+7=9), to Synchro Summon **Giganticastle** (EARTH/Lv9/[Rock/Synchro/Effect]/ATK 2900). Also not forgetting his Special Ability, which increases his attack by 200 points for each monster used for its Synchro Summon (Giganticastle's ATK 2900/3300)

-Another Synchro Summon in his next turn, without even using his Normal Summon? Said Fairy-eyes fascinated.

-Yes, he seems to be a really good duelist, said Ishira.

-And cute! Said Arianna.

Ishira and Carter turned towards her.

-Really now? Asked Carter.

-Oh, c'mon, did you expect anything else from me?

-Back to the Duel-

-Is that all you got, because, my **Gardna Dragon** can negate any attack by banishing a Dragon from my Grave.

-I am not done yet. I Normal Summon **Neptabyss, the Atlantean Prince** (WATER/Lv1/[Sea Serpent/Effect]/ATK 800) and activate his effect, which sends 1 Atlantean monster from my Deck to my Graveyard in order to add 1 Atlantean card to my hand. I send **Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon** and I add **Poseidra, The Atlantean Dragon**. Now, I am tributing my Infantry, Squad, and Neptabyss!

_Dragon emperor of the glorious Atlantis, rise from your underwater kingdom and show us the true power of the furious seven seas!_

-By tributing 3 Level 3 or lower WATER monsters, I Special Summon from my hand **Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon** (WATER/Lv7/[Sea Serpent/Effect]/ATK 2800). And not only that, but when he is summoned, he returns all Spell/Trap cards on the field to their owner's hands, and all monsters my opponent controls lose 300 ATK for each, but since your monster has 0 ATK, he doesn't lose any. Tidal Rampage!

A stream of water launched from Poseidra, returning their Spells/Traps to their hands (Yachiro's Hand 1/6 Nick's Hand 3/4).

-Thank God my dragon is OK.

-Wait, there is more! Now come the effects of the little fellows fallen in the Graveyard. Firstly **Infantry** destroys your **Gardna Dragon**.

Atlantean Heavy Infantry's Spirit rushed towards Gardna Dragon, slamming him with his twin shields and destroying him.

-Oh no…

-And there is more, when **Neptabyss **is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect, I Special Summon 1 Sea Serpent from my Graveyard, I choose my Second **Poseidra**.

-This is going to be bad…

-Battle! My two **Poseidras**, **Giganticastle** and **Junk Archer**, ATTACK! Deep Sea Stream, Stronghold Slam and Scrap Shot!

All his monsters attacked Yachiro, Poseidras by shooting high-pressure water from their mouths, Giganticastle by punching him and Junk Archer with his bow (Yachiro's LP 6700/0).

The duel ended, with Yachiro laying on the floor.

-Wow dude, said Yachiro, getting up to his feet, that duel was amazing! I have never seen a duelist performing so many Synchro Summons so easily!

-My deck is basically focused on Synchro Summon. The Main Deck Powerhouses exist only for the case when I am crippled.

-Cool!

-Aria, baby, 'sup?

They turned over and saw Beck with Hiroshi and Naynerl.

-Oh, hi Beck, said Arianna. How are you?

-Friends of yours? Asked Nick.

-No, said Yachiro. Trouble.

-Why trouble brother? Why do you hate us so much?

-Because you are nothing than bullies. A gang of future criminals, answered Ishira. That's why.

-Ishira Yuria, said Beck, glad to see you here, and Carter too. I want to thank you personally for showing me what a piece of shit Jack was.

-You should have really noticed it by yourself.

-Whatever, look. You are hot, you have a pretty good deck and you know how to run it. Carter is definitely a professional, and so is Nick. And Arianna is smoking hot.

-What do you mean? Asked Carter.

-I give you a chance. Dump the stupid nerd called Yachiro and join my gang. What do you think?

-I think, that we are going to dump your offer, said Ishira. Yachiro is our bud, and as he said, we have nothing to do with future criminals. What do you think guys?

Everyone shook their heads.

-Then I think I am going to force you do it, said Beck, powering up his Duel Disk.

-Careful! Shouted Yachiro. he is a dangerous Psychic Duelist!

-That makes us two! They heard a young man shout from behind them.

He wore a long, black jacket, black jeans and T-shirt with a pair of black shoes. His hair were jet-black, long enough to cover his ears. His eyes were dark grey, and on this neck he wore a weird pendant. A dragon skull, with a ruby on the forehead. The dragon's teeth were extended, becoming straight and pointing down.

-Who are you? Asked Hiroshi.

-My name is Kiryo Kurosaki. Old friend of Ishira and also a psychic duelist. If you want to hurt her or her friends, you will have to pass me first, said, powering up his duel disk.

DUEL!

Beck's LP 8000 Hand 5

Kiryo's LP 8000 Hand 5

-I will start, said Beck. I Normal Summon **Gurlahan the Destroyer Warrior** (EARTH/Lv4/[Warrior/Effect]/ATK 1800). Then I activate the Spell Card, **Call of the Warlord**. I activate this by targeting 1 Warrior-type monster I control. By discarding any number of cards from my hand, I get to Special Summon any number of Warrior Tokens to my side of the field, up to the number of cards I discarded. I discard 3, and I summon 3 Tokens in attack mode (EARTH/Lv3/[Warrior/Token]/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). Then the targeted monster gains 500 ATK for each (Gurlahan's ATK 1800/3300) The Tokens cannot attack. I end my turn.

-I move then, DRAW(5/6)! Shouted Kiryo. I Normal Summon **Demon Dragon Darkflare** (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 1800). Then, since I control a DARK Dragon-type monster, I Special Summon from my hand **Demon Dragon Enforcer** (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 1500). Then I Overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters.

_Fangs of Pitch-black Darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression_

-Xyz Summon, come forth! Rank 4, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (DARK/Rk4/[Dragon/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2500/ORU 2).

The two dragons jumped inside a portal, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared on the field.

-I activate the effect of **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**, by using 1 Overlay Unit, I halve the attack of one of your monsters and my dragon gains the lost attack, I activate the effect twice (ORU 2/0). Treason Discharge!

Lightning jolts shooted from the wings of the dragon, absorbing power form Gurlahan (Gurlahan's ATK 3300/825 Dark Rebellion's ATK 2500/4950). Then I activate the effect of **Darkflare** in my graveyard, by banishing him I double any battle damage a DARK dragon-type monster I control inflicts to my opponent during this turn.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon got cloaked in black flames.

-Battle, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**, attack his Gurlahan, REVOLT OF THE LIGHTNING, DISOBEY!

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon rushed to Gurlahan, with his lower jaw horn ripped with lightning, and broke through the warrior, making Beck's LP hit 0 (Beck's LP 8000/0) and throwing him two meters away.

Hiroshi and Naynerl run to his side, and Kiryo got to the side of Ishira and the others.

Next on YGO DW, the Paladin Order:

Kiryo talks with Ishira in the Duel Arena and among her friends they go to her house. Here Ishira gets a duel with him. At this time, Kiryo summons a never-seen-before dark dragon…


	7. Episode 6-King of th Undrwrld, Dark Drgn

I don't come from an English-speaking country so I am sorry for Grammar and Vocabulary errors

**Episode 6 – King of the Underworld Dark Dragon.**

The three friends (Ishira, Yachiro and Arianna) looked at Kiryo with their lower jaws hanging.

-What... just… happened? Asked Yachiro. You took out Beck in ONE TURN? That's… that's…

-Tsk, Why? Is he supposed to be a good duelist? Asked Kiryo.

-Actually, said Ishira, Beck's father is designer in Industrial Illusions. His deck is custom-made, and he gets every rare card he wants.

-Hm. Another fool that thinks the rarest cards have to be the best. Gimme a break. I am fed up on those idiots.

-Ishira, are you going to talk with him about Beck, or introduce him to us? Asked Nick

-Oh, right. Kiryo, these are my friends. Yachiro Kurosatsu, Arianna Shi'ura, Carter Reitoko and Nick Menelaydis. Guys, this is Kiryo Kurosaki, my old friend from Astar City.

-Pleased to meet you, said Carter.

-Hello, said Arianna.

-What's up? Asked Yachiro

-How are you? same as Carter, said Nick.

-Fine. Thank you all. I am really glad Ishira managed to make new friends. But that was expected… She no longer has a monster beside her.

-What does he mean? Asked Carter.

Suddenly, they heard a thunder. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky.

-Oh, a storm is coming, said Ishira. Better continue the conversation in my house. Carter, Nick, are you coming?

-Nah, we have some work to do. Let's meet in school! Said Carter.

The four friends walked home. Luckily, they were indoors before the storm starts.

-So, Kiryo, said Ishira. How come did your parents move here.

-Well, I guess they just found a better job, I guess.

-Waait, said Ishira. How do I know you actually ARE Kiryo Kurosaki. Show me.

Kiryo took out of his Duel Disk a Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon card. It had a giant scar starting from the top-right corner going to the bottom left.

-Yup, you are Kiryo Kurosaki. You have the scarred Dark Rebellion.

-Of course I do. I would never abandon that card. He is very eager to face off with you, you know…? You have a new deck as I have heard, and would like to test it.

-Bring it! she said, powering up her Duel Disk.

DUEL!

Kiryo's LP 8000 Hand 5

Ishira's LP 8000 Hand 5

-I will start, said Kiryo. I place 1 monster face-down, and then I place 3 cards face-down. I end my turn.

Kiryo's LP 8000 Hand 1

-My turn then, said Ishira, DRAW! (Hand 5/6). I Normal Summon **Wyvern** (LIGHT/Lv4/[Wyrm]/ATK 1800). Then I Special Summon from my hand **Wyvern #2** since I control a Wyvern (WIND/lv4/[Wyrm/Effect]/ATK 1800). Then, thanks to her effect, all Wyverns on the field gain 500 ATK (Wyvern's and Wyvern #2's ATK 1800/2300)

-Battle! Wyvern, attack his face-down monster with Celestial Flash!

Light jumped from the jaws of the Wyvern, striking his face-down monster.

-You flipped face-up my monster, **Demon Dragon Ambusher**! (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Flip/Effect]/DEF 2000). This triggered his effect. During this turn, he cannot be destroyed by battle, also the monster that attacked him gets destroyed, and you take 500 points of damage. Then he turns again to face-down Defense Mode. Ambush Fire!

The card flipped face-up, and a black dragon appeared. It spitted fire from its jaws, destroying Wyvern (Ishira's LP 8000/7500). Then it hid again under the card.

-You have greatly improved from back then… Finally completed that Demon Dragon deck!

-Something like that is expected anyway… After all the help you gave me, abandoning dueling would be a disgrace…

-Well, I guess I will place 2 cards face-down, I end my turn.

-I activate the effect of **Demon Dragon Ambusher**. During the End Phase: If his effect was activated I can add a DARK Dragon-type monster from my Deck to my hand. I add **Van' Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord**.

Ishira's LP 7500 Hand 2

-My turn. Draw (Hand 2/3). I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Sanctity**. We both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. (Kiryo's and Ishira's Hand 2/6). I then place 1 monster in face-down Defence mode.

-I activate the Trap card, **Wyvern Reborn**! This card brings back **Wyvern** from my Graveyard (LIGHT/Lv4/[Wyrm]/ATK 1800/2300) and I also activate **Skyfall**. This Trap Card destroys any number of cards on the field, up to the number of Wyvern monsters I control. I destroy your two face-down monsters.

-I chain the Counter Trap Card, **Demon Dragon Counter**! Responds Kiryo. By sending 1 Demon Dragon from my hand and 1 from my Deck to the Graveyard, like **Demon Dragon Traitor** from my hand and **Demon Dragon Bladescale** from my Deck, I negate one Summon or Effect, and destroy it.

Two dark shadows resembling the two dragons destroyed Skyfall, then they collided together…

-And, continues Kiryo, since one of my Counter Traps negated your effect, I can Special Summon from my hand **Van' Dalgyon** [DARK/Lv8/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 2800)

The two shadows merged together, forming Van' Dalgyon, then, from the bead in his head, a shadowy energy shooted, destroying Wyvern #2 (Wyvern's ATK 2300/1800).

-If I negate a Trap, Van' Dalgyon destroys one of your cards.

-I know, I know. You have this card for a very long time…

-BATTLE**! Van' Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord**, attack her **Wyvern** with Underworld Shadow Burst!

Van' Dalgyon shooted shadowy fire from its jaws, destroying Wyvern (Ishira's LP 7500/6500).

-When a Wyvern I control gets destroyed, I can Special Summon from my hand **Wyvern Hatchling** (LIGHT/Lv2/[Wyrm/Effect]/DEF 0).

An egg appeared in Ishira's field, and a little wyvern hatched from it.

-I place 1 card face-down. I end my turn.

Kiryo's LP 8000 Hand 4

-My turn, DRAW! Shouted Ishira (Hand 5/6). I activate the effect of **Wyvern Hatchling**. By tributing this little gal I make it grow to a powerful Wyvern from my Deck. Come **Magical Wyvern **(DARK/Lv4/[Wyrm/Effect]/ATK 1500)! And now her effect kicks in, which adds a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Field Spell, **Heaven, the Land of Wyverns**, which I activate. Now with this all Wyverns I control gain 100 ATK for each monster I control. (ATK 1500/1600).

The whole field transformed, in a bright blue sky with a floor full of clouds.

-Then, since there is a Wyvern monster on my field, I can Special Summon **Wyvern Soldier **from my hand, which also gives 100 ATK to all Wyverns, and the ability to inflict piercing damage (FIRE/Lv4/[Wyrm/Effect]/ATK 1900/2200) (Magical's ATK 1600/1800). Then, thanks to **Heaven**'s effect, I can add 1 Wyvern from my Deck or Graveyard when I Special Summon one once per turn. I add **Wyvern** from my Graveyard, which I Summon! (LIGHT/Lv4/[Wyrm]/ATK 1800/2200) (Soldier's ATK 2200/2300) (Magical's ATK 1800/1900). Then I tribute my **Magical Wyvern** to summon **Sky Wyvern** (WIND/Lv4/[Wyrm/Effect]/ATK 1800/2200).

The Wyvern got cloaked with strong winds, who changed her from, transforming her to Sky Wyvern

-Now her ability activates, which shuffles 1 card you control to your deck. I choose **Van' Dalgyon**!

A whirlwind got formed in the battlefield, pushing Van' Dalgyon back to Kiryo's Deck.

-Now, battle. **Sky Wyvern**, via your special ability, attack Kiryo directly. Sky blast!

A beam of light was shot from the jaws of the Wyvern.

-I activate the Trap card, **Taunt**! said Kiryo. Now all your monsters must attack the monsters I control.

The direction of the beam changed, targeting his second Defense monster.

-You flipped **Demon Dragon Ambusher** (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Flip/Effect]/ATK 500/DEF 2000), Ambush Fire!

The card flipped face-up, and a black dragon appeared. It spitted fire from its jaws, destroying Sky Wyvern (Ishira's LP 6500/6000). Then it hid again under the card.

-Shoot. Thanks to my Soldier's effect, you also take piercing damage (Kiryo's LP 8000/7800) (Wyvern's ATK 2200/2100) (Soldier's ATK 2300/2200). And now my Soldier Wyvern attacks your Ambusher again, Assault Wing.

-Ambush Fire!

Soldier rushed to face-down Ambusher with his wings and stroke him. The card flipped face-up and Soldier got destroyed. (Ishira's LP 6000/6500) (Kiryo's LP 7800/7600) (Wyvern's ATK 2100/1900).

-Unfortunately, I am forced to attack you also with my Wyvern, so Wyvern, attack his **Ambusher **again, Celestial Flash!

The card flipped face-up, and Ambusher appeared. It spitted fire from its jaws, destroying Wyvern (Ishira's LP 5500/4900). Then it hid again under the card.

-I then place 2 cards face-down. I end my turn.

-During your End Phase, I add 1 DARK Dragon-type monster from my hand for each time they flipped. I add Demon Dragon Pathfinder, Demon Dragon Enforcer and Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

Ishira's LP 4900 Hand 3

-Here I go then, said Kiryo. My turn. DRAW! (Hand 7/8). I activate the Spell, Demon Dragon Draw. With this card I discard Pathfinder to draw two cards (Hand 6/8).

Ishira felt a dark energy radiating from one of the cards he drew.

-I flip face-up my two **Demon Dragon Ambushers** (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 500). Then I banish the one to Special Summon from my hand **Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** (DARK/Lv10/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 2800). I activate the effect of **Demon Dragon Traitor** in my Graveyard. I banish **Bladescale** to Special Summon him to your side of the field in Defense mode (DARK/Lv3/[Dragon/Effect]/DEF 0). In sequence, I activate the effect of my **Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, who Special Summons **Demon Dragon Pathfinder** to the field from my hand in Defense mode. (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/DEF 1800). I then Normal Summon **Demon Dragon Soldier** (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 1800). After that, I overlay my level 4 **Demon Dragon Ambusher** with my **Demon Dragon Soldier**!

The two monsters transformed to shadowy blobs and jumped in a galaxy-shaped portal.

_Fangs from pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression._

-Xyz Summon, come forth! Rank 4, **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (DARK/Rk4/[Dragon/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2500/ORU 2). I then activate its Special Ability, by using one Overlay Unit I halve the ATK of one of your monsters and I add it to its. I use both of them to **Traitor **(ORU 2/0) . Treason Discharge.

Lightning cloaked the wings of the dragon, and absorbed ATK from Traitor (Traitor's ATK 2000/500 Dark Rebellion's ATK 2500/4000).

-I am not done yet. I target **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** and I tribute both him and **Pathfinder**.

_Dragon King of the fiends, dwelling in the Underworld. Rise from the shadows of your kingdom and destroy my opponents in your devastating fire._

-Evo Summon, come forth! **Demon Dragon Netherlord** (DARK/Lv7/[Dragon/Evo/Effect]/ATK 2500/4000).

Dark Rebellion absorbed Pathfinder and, in a flash of light, Netherlord appeared.

I activate his effect, by banishing 1 Demon Dragon, like **Ambusher** from my Graveyard I change the battle position of your monster!

The silhouette of Ambusher appeared in front of Netherlord, and then rushed to Traitor, changing his battle position (DEF 0/ATK 500).

-Battle! **Demon Dragon Netherlord**, attack **Traitor** with Demonic Fire Star!

-I activate **Mirror Force**!

-Useless! Since I summoned **Pathfinder** this turn, you can't activate Traps when a DARK Dragon-type monster I control attacks.

-Shame on my shitty memory…

The dragon got engulfed in fire. In front of its mouth the fire formed a star, and the star got launched to Traitor.

-Thanks to its effect, the battle damage you take from this battle is halved (Ishira's LP 4900/3150), but my dragon also deals you 300 damage if it destroys one of your monsters in battle. (Ishira's LP 3150/2850).

-Now, **Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**, attack her directly with Darkness Metal Flare Burst!

The dragon shot a red-black fireball to Ishira, striking her (ishira's LP 2850/50).

-During my Main Phase 2, I activate the Continuous Trap Card, **Demon Dragon Soulbond**. Since I dealt you damage this turn, I can send 1 Demon Dragon monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. I choose **Demon Dragon Gardna**, to gain LP equal to its ATK. Gardna has 500 ATK, so I gain 500 LP (Kiryo's LP 7600/8100) and I place 1 card face-down. I end my turn.

Kiryo's LP 8100 Hand 4

-My turn then, DRAW (Hand 3/4)!

Ishira looked at the card she drew. it was Fairy-eyes.

-I start things by activating the Spell Card, **Call of the Wyvern**. This card summons any Wyvern monster I want from my Deck if you control a monster and I don't, such as **Predatorus Wyvern** (WIND/Lv6/[Wyrm/Effect]/ATK 2200/2300). I then Normal Summon **Wyvern #3** (LIGHT/Lv4/[Wyrm/Effect]/ATK 1800/2000) (Predatorus' ATK 2300/2400), and I use her effect to summon from my Graveyard **Sky Wyvern** (WIND/Lv4/[Wyrm/Effect]/ATK 1800/2100) (Wyvern #3's ATK 2000/2100) (Predatorus' ATK 2400/2500), and thanks to the effect of #3, Sky gains her effect, which shuffles your Red-eyes Darkness back to your Deck!

-No. I activate the effect of **Pathfinder** in my Graveyard. I banish it, I negate your effect and I destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field. I choose your face-down.

Mirror Force got destroyed.

-Well, it doesn't really matter. I target Wyvern #3 and I tribute both her and Sky Wyvern.

_Dragon with the majestic eyes that soars in the heavens, I call you to get down here and lend me some of your incredibly strength._

-Evo Summon, come forth, **Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern** (LIGHT/Lv7/[Wyrm/Evo/Effect]/ATK 2500/3000/DEF 2000) (Predatorus' ATK 2500/2400). Now her effect kicks in. If she is Summoned and my LP are lower than yours, she gains ATK equal to the difference (Fairy-eyes' ATK 3000/11050)

A light aura cloaked Fairy-Eyes, raising her ATK.

-Good play Ishira! Shouted Arianna. You got him.

-I then activate the Equip Spell Card, **Wyvern Attack Wing**. This card gives to a Wyvern a 800 point boost, and destroys any monster battling with Fairy-eyes at the end of the Damage Step. I equip it to **Predatorus Wyvern**!

Predatorus' wings got sharper (Predatorus' ATK 2400/3200).

-Attack. Fairy-eyes Heaven Wyvern, attack his **Netherlord** with radiant Celestial burst! And guess what! when Fairy-eyes is battling an Evo monster, she makes its ATK 0 so you lose!

A bright beam of light shooted from the jaws of Fairy-eyes, striking **Netherlord** and consuming him, creating a thick cloud of smoke on the field. When the smoke wore off, Kiryo was standing on his position, with his LP unharmed.

-Oh, last turn you…

Ishira now had a flashback about the last turn and the Demon Dragon Gardna sent to Kiryo's Graveyard by Soulbound.

-Gardna has an effect that negates all damage from the rest of the turn when banished from the Graveyard…

-Correct. All I had to do is banish it and save my skin.

-Well then, in this case, Predatorus Wyvern, attack his Red-eyes with Hunter's Wing Slash!

Predatorus Wyvern slashed Red-eyes with its wings, destroying him.

-I think I will end my turn here. Next turn, I got you!

-My turn, draw (hand 4/5). I activate the effect of **Netherlord** in my Graveyard. By banishing it and giving up my Normal Summon I bring a DARK Dragon-type monster back from the dead. I choose **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** (DARK/Rk4/[Dragon/Xyz/Effect]/ATK 2500/ORU 0). Then, since I control a DARK Dragon-type monster, I Special Summon **Demon Dragon Enforcer** from my hand (DARK/Lv4/[Dragon/Effect]/ATK 1500). Then, I target Dark Rebellion and I tribute both it and Enforcer.

_Dragon Predator of the Underworld, Flash your lightning through the battlefield, slash our opponents with your fangs of darkness._

-Evo Summon, come forth! **Pitch-Black Darkness Abyss Dragon**! (DARK/Lv8/[Dragon/Evo/Effect]/ATK 3000)

When Pitch-Black appeared on the field, he got cloaked in a dark aura, and started reacting with Fairy-eyes. She was engulfed in a luminous one.

-Wow! Said Yachiro. That's an Evo monster I haven't seen before.

-Yeah, said Arianna.

-Now my dragon's first ability. One monster on your field loses ATK equal to the difference between our Life Points, if mine are higher when I summon him. Dark Corruption!

Predatorus Wyvern got cloaked in a dark aura, reducing its ATK to 0.

-And I also activate the Trap Card **Demon Dragon Curse**, which destroys an opponent's monster when its ATK becomes 0 by the effect of my DARK Dragon-type monster, and one DARK Dragon-type monster I control gains ATK equal to the lost ATK!

Predatorus Wyvern got destroyed, and its vital energy got absorbed by Pitch-Black (Pitch-Black's ATK 3000/6200).

-I then activate **Pitch-Black's** effect, once per turn, I can target 1 Evo monster you control. I halve its ATK, and then **Pitch-Black** gains ATK equal to that value. Nether Discharge!

The wings of the dragon got surrounded with an azure aura, and then the aura spread, striking Fairy-eyes with lightning (Fairy-eyes' ATK 11050/5525) (Pitch-Black's ATK 6200/11725)

-Wow, said Arianna. Ishira lost…

-Not quite, says Yachiro. If Kiryo attacks Fairy-eyes, his dragon's ATK will become 0, since Pitch-Black is an Evo Monster.

-Oh, right.

-BATTLE! **Pitch-Black Darkness Abyss Dragon**, Attack to **Fairy-eyes** and end this duel! Abyssal Lightning Revolt!

The body of the dragon got cloaked with lightning, and rushed towards Fairy-eyes.

-You forget her ability to make the ATK of all Evo monsters 0 Kiryo? Asked Ishira.

-I am not that naïve of a duelist and you know it. Monsters affected by Nether Discharge are stunned and their abilities cannot be activated.

-Truth is, I didn't expect anything less from you.

Once Pitch-Black clashed with Fairy eyes, an explosion of light, followed by a sonic boom filled the room, when it faded, Pitch-Black was alone on the field. (Ishira's LP 50/0)

The field got back to normal, and, behind Kiryo, Pitch-Black appeared, cloaked in a dark and red aura.

-Long time no see, Fairy-eyes, said the Dragon.

Fairy-eyes, who also appeared behind Ishira, responded.

-Same from here Shadowhead. I see you chose to lend your power to a great duelist.

-Same goes for you too!

-Wait, asked Ishira. You two know each other?

-Absolutely, said Fairy-eyes. He is the Drake of Abyss!

-What? Asked Ishira.

-Think a bit, Pitch-Black Darkness ABYSS Dragon, said Pitch-Black. Fairy-eyes HEAVEN Wyvern.

-Oh…

-Hey, Ishira, what's going on? Asked Yachiro.

-Kiryo turned to Fairy-eyes.

-Tell them, she said. They are good people.

-Well, OK, said Ishira. You see, there are 10 Sacred Warriors, tied with the Duel Monster spirits. The three of them serve as the leaders, and they have three dragons, one each. I am one of them and I have the dragon of Heaven, Fairy-eyes. He is the second and has the dragon of Abyss, Pitch-Black.

-And the third? Asked Yachiro.

-The third is the dragon of Earth, you know, between the two.

-And, what are these warriors supposed to do? Asked Arianna.

-Ehm, Fairy-eyes?

-Sorry. I can't tell until all warriors are together.

-Can't tell right now, says Kiryo. But, from what Pitch-Black says, we are going to find out soon.

-How? Asked Yachiro.

-Yeah, how? Asked Ishira.

-Whoops, forgot to tell you, said Fairy-eyes.

-As I was saying, continues Kiryo. We are going to learn soon, because our dragons have clashed, and the clash of the dragons merges their powers so the warriors' monsters will Awaken and, once all of them Awake, the dragons will tell the mission.

-How did he told Kiryo about the Clash and you didn't tell me? Asked Ishira Fairy-eyes.

-Probably he recognized the Wings of Light, and I was sure I have seen his pendant before, but I couldn't remember. Trust me, if I have realized he wore the Fangs of Darkness, I was going to tell you.

-Interesting, said Arianna. Yachiro, aren't you supposed to help me install that new software to my computer today?

-Wait what software?

-Don't you remember? Asked Arianna. That software to help me become a better duelist?

-No, I am sure I don't remember anything.

-Then I will help you remember, let's go now. Bye Ishira! bye Kiryo, see you in school! She said, leaving the room.

-Bye!

They went out of the room and closed the door behind them.

-Good, they are out of here, said Kiryo.

-Why? Asked Ishira.

-Well, you know how I dislike being with other people…

-Does this also apply to me? She asked in a sad expression.

-No… Of course not. You will be always an exception Ishira… Besides, it's not only that. I also wanted to talk about something with you in private.

-About what?

-About the real reason why we left, and a reason to be more careful.

-Why? What happened? she said, sitting on her bed. Kiryo sat next to her.

-Before a couple of months, when Pitch-Black appeared in my deck, I have spent times in my life when I thought I have been watched. At some times, I have seen guys in black clothes taking pictures of me and Pitch-Black or contracting to others, while watching me. We got here to find our peace and quiet, and, what a coincidence, YOU are also part of the Sacred Warriors.

Ishira looked at him with a kind of seductive look…

-I think it's not a coincidence, I guess fate wanted us to meet again. These years alone should have been really painful, and I hate myself for leaving you behind…

-It is not like you had a choice, but this is getting out of topic. You ought to be more careful. Don't use Fairy-eyes too much. If your only trump card is that I can give you some from my collection.

-No, it's fine.

-Good. Also: NEVER be alone. If your mother leaves house for work, call me or one of your friends, or, maybe, all of us. The more the safer we will all be.

-Don't worry, I will.

-I am sure you will..

Then, as if guided by intict, their heads got closer to each other…

Suddenly, they heard a sound. Kiryo took out his phone from his Jacket.

-My father. He is telling me to go back to the house. It is not far, I can walk to it.  
-Why don't you take your own advice? Instead of walking in the dark streets all by yourself, why don't you stay here for the night? You know… like old times. My mother still has the folding bed. I can tell her to take it down from the attic.

-We are not like before Ishira. As much as it saddens me, we have really come apart from each other. Besides, we are much older. Things are not that innocent anymore.

-Neither they were when we were 13, three years earlier. C'mon, do you know how much I was longing about those times. These conversations we had together were one of my favorite things about our friendship. Besides… she said with a playful look. It is the perfect chance to make up for all those years.

-I am not going to make you change your mind, am I?

-Nope!

A Duel Runner parked in an alley, outside Ishira's house. On it, a guy with a helmet was talking to his phone.

-This is SDL-1. Great Duel Energy located. Dragons Clashed-Repeat, Dragons Clashed.

-Excellent, answered the other voice on the phone.

-Both targets identified. Names: Ishira Yuria, Kiryo Kurosaki.

-Great work, proceed…

-Here is CP-1. Everything goes according to plan. The two dragons clashed, and the rest of the warriors will Awaken soon…

-Good. Will you need some help?

-Not yet, not until the others make their move. Standby.

Next on YGO DW, the Paladin Order:

Jack still can't surpass his defeats, and, desperate, he tries to get back his reputation by entering an underground duel tournament. He loses his first match and thinks of getting rid of his deck, when a shady character approaches him and gives him two special cards…


End file.
